


Nightmares

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because despite all the though exterior, there still are moments where Akashi is pretty much vulnerable and Kuroko would always be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Kuroko Tetsuya woke up in the middle of the night only to see his lover awake and slightly shaking with beads of cold sweat running down his face. If someone else had seen the captain at his current state, they would have fainted with shock. Who wouldn't be when really, seeing him so vulnerable looking is not a fit everyone is prepared for?

Except maybe for a certain teal head.

It wasn't that hard for Kuroko to piece two and two together, his lover just had a nightmare. The pale skinned male moved and sat down besides his lover, giving away the indication that he was awake. Akashi glanced at his lover "Did I wake you up? Go back to sleep, Tetsuya"

With a slight shake of his head, Tetsuya spoke "No you didn't wake me up. Is Sei alright? I assume you just had a nightmare"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Akashi tried to assure his lover

"No you won't be. Let's talk about it, Sei" Kuroko held unto his lover's hands. He then gently continued "I want to help Sei, so please tell me about your nightmare"

Akashi stared at his lover -as if contemplating if he should speak or not- before moving to give his smaller lover a hug. Akashi then took a deep breath, not breaking their current body contact before he opened his mouth to speak "I had a nightmare. I can't remember much but you were there and I tried to aproach you but you walked away from me and you looked at me with cold eyes and pure hatred. It was really horrible"

Kuroko hugged back before comfortingly running his right hand through his lover's fiery red locks. "It's just a nightmare, Sei and it's not going to happen. I won't let it happen. Never."

"Promise me Tetsuya..." Akashi hugged deeper, indicating that he's got no intention to let go -as of the moment or at any given time, figuratively- of the other.

"Promise you what, Sei?"

"That you'll forever be with me and you'll stay by my side come what may. That you will never leave even if we'll end up arguing or I end up doing something to hurt you...which I know I'll eventually regret."

"Even if Sei won't ask me too, I already planned on doing that. I'm not going anywhere and I have no plans in doing so"

Akashi took a deep breath "Even if we argue?"

"Even if we have conflicts. No matter how trivial or serious they may be. We'll just have to figure out a way to fix things up but I tell you, breaking up is not an option"

"To together and forever?"

Kuroko nodded with agreement and intertwined their hands together "...even if the world ends and our hairs turn gray"

Akashi nodded with satisfaction as he slowly guided his lover back to lying position and crashing their lips together afterwards.


End file.
